Clothes hanging on hangers are sometimes damaged or buttons popped as the clothes are pulled from the hangers. Hangers having spring biased arms have been proposed in various United States patents to overcome this problem by allowing the supporting arms to contract thereby facilitating the removal of the clothes from the arms. However, such prior art devices have been expensive, have been complicated, and have not met with public approval.
The present invention is directed to a spring loaded clothes hanger which is inexpensive to manufacture, simple in construction and operation, and easy to use.